A Guessing Game
by jessica499499
Summary: When Lance and Pietro discover a hickey on their teammate's neck, Todd lets them have 12 questions and three guesses to see if they could figure out who left it. Will they guess right? Slash. Kodd. Kurt/Todd. Review please!


"NO!FREAKEN!WAY!" Pietro screamed, waking Todd from his peaceful sleep and causing him to fall off the couch. He was pretty pissed, it had been a great dream. Pietro was still freaking out and talking so fast it was hard to tell what he was saying. Words like Impossible and Insane could be heard and in the end Pietro just screamed at the top of his lungs. "LANCE!"

The earth mover came running down the stairs two at a time, looking around for a possible threat.

"What! Who's attacking?" He yelled.

Pietro was still staring at Todd like he'd grown a second head and it was starting to freak him out.

"What Yo?"

"Lance the worlds about to end! Todd's got a girlfriend!"

Lance stared at Pietro for a long moment as though he'd gone insane and began laughing his head off.

"You almost had me there Tro! Todd get a girl! I'd sooner date Summers!"

Pietro's face still didn't lose its shocked expression and his eyes seemed to be glued onto Todd's neck.

Wordlessly he pointed so that Lance could see what was freaking him out so much.

Lance followed Pietro's gaze and made the same shocked face. Todd was still clueless about what was going on and tried to bury his neck in his shirt.

"What?" He finally managed to blurt out.

"He's got a … a…..Hickey!" Lance exclaimed, disbelief filling his tone.

Todd blushed like crazy and covered the spot with his neck. He'd said not to leave any marks!

"It's just a bruise dude! I fell out of a tree!" He lied quickly.

They didn't believe him for a second.

"Who the Hell would want to date you!" Pietro yelled.

Todd felt anger fill him at the insult. Of course he could get a date.

"Just cause you sister wouldn't date me doesn't mean I can't get a date!" He yelled stubbornly.

Lance just shook his head in awe.

"I can't believe it Todd. Who's the girl?"

Todd ducked his head and blushed lightly.

"I don't got a girl." He muttered sheepishly.

"Then how'd you get that?" Lance asked, wondering if he really had fallen out of a tree.

Todd rubbed his neck subconsciously and continued to blush.

"My boyfriend gave it to me." He all but whispered in embarrassment.

His confession was met with shocked silence by both his housemates.

Finally the silence got annoying and Todd scowled at them.

"You got a problem with that?"

Pietro waved it off with a shake of his hand and acted as though he'd been unfazed.

"Couldn't care less what gender! I just want to know who!"

Lance nodded solemnly in agreement and the pair gave Todd twin looks of interest.

The youngest member of the brotherhood blushed harder at the attention and gave some serious thought to just trying to escape out the window.

"I'd rather not say if it's all the same to you." He admitted sheepishly.

Lance accepted the answer without a second glance and sat down next to Todd on the couch. It wasn't his business who Todd dated and if the younger didn't feel like telling them then so be it. Pietro was not as easy to sidetrack.

"What boy in this town would want to date you?" Then he turned to glare at Lance.

"And why are you so calm about this!"

Lance gave them both his playboy smile and shrugged.

"You haven't exactly been broad casting our relationship to the world Tro."

Todd spit out the juice he'd been drinking and gaped at the couple.

"You two are dating!"

Pietro blushed crimson and glared at his boyfriend.

"That has nothing to do with this!" He insisted childishly.

Lance laughed softly before he pulled the speedster onto his lap and kissed his neck.

"He would have found out eventually Tro. I'm surprised he hasn't already. Seems we weren't the only ones keeping secrets though."

"Fine." Pietro pouted, giving Lance more excess his neck.

"I'm just curious is all." He mumbled.

"Toddy doesn't get himself a guy everyday. You can't blame me for being curious. So who is it? Give us a clue at least."

Todd blushed and looked away. They hadn't really said they weren't going to tell anybody about them dating, and the brotherhood was his family, so what was the harm in telling them?

"Fine, I'll give you 12 questions, and 3 guesses, if you guess it right I'll tell you. If you guess it wrong you never bring it up again!"

The two older boys took to the challenge like a fish to water and began to think up questions.

1) "We know he's a boy, so does he go to our school?"

"Yes."

2) "Human or mutant?"

"Mutant."

3) "One of Xavier's team?"

Todd was more hesitant with this answer.

"Yes."

Pietro wrapped an arm around Todd's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Nice Toddy! Been flirting with the good guys behind our back? What would the boss lady say?"

Todd visibly paled and out of habit looked around for a watching cat or crow. When none appeared he allowed himself to relax.

"Next question?"

4) "Is he someone we fight a lot?"

"Yeah."

5) "Okay…..Is he hot?"

Todd blushed so red it looked like he might pass out.

"I think so…." He muttered with faint pride.

6) "Gay, bi, or other?"

"Bi."

7)"Had a girlfriend or boyfriend before?"

"Girlfriend once….Freaky chick." Todd muttered, shuttering slightly at the thought.

8) "Your age?"

"Just about."

9) "Hobbies?"

"He's good at sports and physical stuff."

Pietro quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

10) "Physical stuff?" He inquired in a suggestive tone.

Todd blushed and subconsciously raised a hand to his hickey.

"He's affectionate." The youngest brotherhood member admitted.

When Pietro continued to smirk Todd scowled at him.

"That counts as a question!" He told them quickly.

Pietro waved him off and snuggled closer to Lance.

11) "How long you two been going together?"

"Bout a year or so."

Pietro pouted again over the fact that he hadn't been told, but before he could voice this his boyfriend cut in.

12) "What do you two do?"

Todd shrugged slightly and looked away.

"Lots of stuff. Talk, hangout at the park, same as you guys I guess."

"What do you guys do at the park? Make out?"

Todd flushed under this housemates gaze and remembered the heated make out sessions he and his boyfriend had had at the park.

"We just like the park is all! Not a lot of people, quiet, and good place to be alone." He defended.

"Chill Todd, if you can find someone who wants to kiss you with that tongue more power to ya."

Pietro smirked at his cleverness and started flicking out his fingers.

"Well we have three guesses. Can't be Summers. He's older then Todd. Is it Daniels? He's fits all the requirements."

Todd shook his head smugly and laughed as Pietro cursed under his breath.

Lance smiled good humouredly and turned to Todd.

"Don't suppose its Bobby, the ice prick."

Todd made a face and shook his head roughly from side to side.

"I'm an amphibian dude. The cold would kill me."

Pietro closed his eyes and thought long and hard on his next guess.

"Don't tell me it's Summer Jr.! That Havoc kid! We don't fight him that often, but he is a part of Xavier's team."

Todd smirked and shook his head one more time. Glad, yet disappointed that they hadn't figure it out.

"That was your last guess Tro. Now you'll never know."

Pietro gave a high pitched shriek of frustration and bolted from the room in a huff.

Lance gave a fond chuckle at the sight and flashed Todd a calm smile. The speedster might not have been the easiest person to deal with, but he seemed to have a good effect on Lance. The earth shaker gave Todd's shoulder a squeeze before following his boyfriend up the stairs.

Todd appreciated the gesture and wondered if they would ever find out who if was he was seeing.

With a look of pure happiness adorning his face Todd realized that it was just about time for him to meet his boyfriend in their favorite meeting place. It took him less then five minutes to get to the tallest tree in the park and another 3 to get to the top of it. He loved the view it gave him of Bayville and the fact it was most secluded place in town. He had just made himself comfortable when the slightest shifting in the breeze informed him of his boyfriend's arrival. He didn't bother moving or even opening his eyes as he felt two strong arms wrap around his middle from behind. He leaned into the embrace and laid his head onto his boyfriend's chest. He was almost too comfortable to talk, but he knew his boyfriend would find the story entertaining.

"You're going to have to be more careful next time we kiss. Pietro and Lance saw the mark you left on my neck and started asking questions."

"Oh?"

"I let them ask 12 questions and three guesses to see if they could figure it out. They couldn't, but I found out that they were dating."

"Pietro and Lance?"

"I was shocked too. But they suit each other nicely, balance each other out. Kind of like you and me."

His boyfriend smiled and kissed the mark he had made before. Todd tilted his head for better access and smiled at him.

"You wanted them to see it didn't you?"

A softer kiss was placed on the mark in answer.

"They were okay with the fact I was gay and with someone from the institute. I'm going to tell them as soon as I get home. If it's okay with you."

"What ever makes you happy Love."

"It's a good thing that they didn't notice the fang marks. Right Fuzzy?"

Kurt nipped at Todd's ear lightly with his sharp canines and nuzzled his face against Todd's cheek.

"They might have thought you were dating a vampire instead of a furry blue demon."

Todd turned to give Kurt a light glare and looked straight into the glowing eyes of his boyfriend.

"I don't see a demon. I just see you. My Kurt, my boyfriend, never doubt that."

Kurt blushed at the praise and tightened his grip around Todd's waist. It wasn't often he received such praise, especially not from his boyfriend. Todd was very reserved when it came to complements and when he did give one it was something Kurt treasured. Todd never approved of his self pity and was steadily building up his confidence with each touch and praise. He loved this boy and felt he would always love him.

He curled into around Todd to share body heat and Todd snuggled into the hold. They were content, in real life and in their dreams.

* * *

Something I threw together last minute to please my few Kurt/Todd fans. Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I hope you'll all like it and review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
